


Sweet Baby Boy

by joshdunistherealest



Series: Domestic Josh / Reader [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Aftercare, Cuddling, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:51:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshdunistherealest/pseuds/joshdunistherealest





	

"Am I dreaming? " Josh coos at you lovingly, a toothy grin wide and present on his features. 

You were steadily panting, laid out on sheets that were simultaneously too hot and too humid to lay on. You couldn't bring yourself to move though, snuggled flush against Josh's chest. 

"Mm. No, I don't think so." You respond quietly, letting your arms trace across his biceps. 

"You're so pretty, y'know that?" Josh pouts, nudging into your neck with a hum. He gave off the smell of musk, sex, and vanilla, but you thought it was nice.

Familiar, and safe. 

"And you're a sap. " You whisper, leaning to kiss him right on the side of his nose. 

He bashfully cowers deeper into the side of your neck, pressing a kiss there. "Rude."

"I'm sorry." You apologize, carding your hands through soft yellow locks. He let's out a pleased sound in response. "My handsome baby boy. "

You can feel his face heat up, effectively adding to the sweaty but comfortable vibe in the room.  

Before you can coo at him anymore, he hooks your pudgey thighs around his waist, pulling you up so you're on top of him. Your mahogany brown blanket pools at your sides, and your body is only illuminated by the sunshine draping through the blinds. 

You giggle when he strokes your soft hips  with thumbs calloused from years of drumming. It tickles, but you still don't complain. 

"My beautiful baby girl." He mocks, puckering up his lips until you lean down and give him a warm kiss. You break apart from him in two long seconds, still longing for the pressure of his lips. "I love you so much. "

You gush, like putty in his strong arms and kiss down his stubbly jaw. You make a note to harass him to shave again. 

"I love you most. "

Josh scrunches up his nose, making him look even more cute than he usually does. "Oh really? "

"Yeah, really." You look smug, lightly scratching at his bare chest with your nails. 

He smooches the side of your head, stroking up your bare back. "We love each other evenly."

"Yeah, but I love you more. " You add, always having to be extra. 

Josh rolls his eyes, goofy grin making an appearance again. "Go to sleep, you little twerp. "

You begrudgingly oblige, curling up happily against the broad chest of the love of your life. 

The earth is still,  and you are at peace. 

 


End file.
